Heretofore, when the thermal environment of a predetermined indoor space is not comfortable, the user of an air-conditioning apparatus changes the set temperature of the air-conditioning apparatus by operating a remote controller. In this case, the intention of the user can be directly reflected in the control of the air-conditioning apparatus.
However, there are users who will not operate the remote controller because operating the remote controller is troublesome, even though the thermal environment of the indoor space is not comfortable.
In view of this, as a means to make operating the remote controller unnecessary when controlling an air-conditioning apparatus, a system disclosed in JP 2010-249454A (hereinafter referred to as “Document 1”) estimates the thermal sensation of the user using the six elements (atmospheric temperature, mean radiant temperature, a wind speed, relative humidity, a clothing amount, and a metabolic amount), and controls the air-conditioning apparatus.
However, since the conventional system described in Document 1 makes the metabolic amount constant value when guessing a thermal sensation of a user, the big difference had produced between the value of actual thermal sensation and estimated value.